fairy tail and me
by firedemonfiorehallowsibuna
Summary: well its my first story so i hope you like it i had a tragic life thats why i am this cold but nothing will make me change the way i am right?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever so I'm sorry if it's awful and because it's the first one please no bad comments. Well this is a story with a oc which is based in me. And I'm sorry for grammar mistakes English isn't my first language

12 years before

"Jane!" my mom called me, everything was perfect I had both parents and a perfect house, ohh it's amazing how fast things change , I went running downstairs to see all the people that went to the mansion for my fifth birthday my mom smiled and my dad laughed well everything was as good as ever

A few days later my mom and dad started to bet and in a few weeks they were addicted, I didn't saw them as much as I did before , one day both of them entered my room and started to pack my things , the first thing I thought was that we were going on vacation but I wanted to make sure so I asked

" mommy, daddy why are you packing my stuff?" they looked at each other and I started to worry

"well darling we lost you"

" what are you talking about?"

" well we made a bet and you were the price to pay and we lost" I looked at them in the eye and they didn't seem to feell guilt not even a little so I got really mad

"why ? why couldn't you bet the house ?or the horses ? or the gold? Dad we are rich why couldn't you just bet something that wasn't me?"

They smiled "because if we bet something else what would we bet after that?" I was about to scream at them again when a maid entered and said something to my parents they looked at me

"it's time deary " the carried me into a I really don't remember what I saw the Night's mansion getting little and suddenly I fell asleep , when I opened my eyes I was in a really small room with a uncomfortable bed and all painted in black, someone opened the door and dressed me up as a maid

Time skip

There I was a few months later covered in bruises and blood that people treated me like s! #$ and I got tired of it a little girl of seven doesn't deserve being treated like that so I ran away nobody noticed I ran and ran until I was far away from that little town where that mansion was, there under a tree I fell asleep, when I awoke the first thing I saw was a huge eye staring at me so I started to scream until I was shushed

"stop screaming little girl" that voice was so sweet and caring I relaxed immediately

"who are you?"

"I am Sombra a shadow dragon"

"what are you doing in here?" I said trying to sound sweet

"I felt a great power coming from you and I wanted to ask you if I can train you miss" she bowed

" great power? You want to train me!? That's amazing!" I started to jump up and down, that day my training started I was advancing easily and really fast, I became a goddess dragon slayer really fast and well a goddess dragon slayer is really weird to see, I was so happy until a day I don't remember well she disappeared without a goodbye without warning, so I started to live my life I couldn't work so I joined battles in which if you defeat you win money , I always won and I never showed my true powers in that battles I learned how to control fire, light ,and lighting of course I didn't used them and I couldn't be as good with those as I was with shadow magic but it gave me more power

Time skip

One day a lot of soldiers came to my house in the woods

" the council is asking you to come with us because they want to talk to you miss" I walked with them until I was infront of them

"miss Jane Night right?"

"yes, why?"

"well we wanted you to become a part of the council"

I shook my head " I'm sorry but no" I turned around until one of the members of the council stood up

"I didn't even understand why they wanted you to join us " I turned to see him my purple eyes shining in anger as he said " you're not that powerful " that was enough for me

" listen this man I am more powerful than you think if you want to prove it fight me"

Time skip

I was standing infront of the easily defeated member of the council so I just walked away

Time skip

The council now hated me , but a man told me to go to a certain guild in a far away city named Magnolia , in the way there I met a man I had a crush on me and to be fast with the story I had to kill him because he ended up being a traitor that almost killed a village, a few months after that I was sitting beside a river when I saw five people two men 1 with black hair and the other one with pink hair , so weird , three girls one with scarlet hair one blonde and one with blue hair and a blue and a white cat suddenly I opened my eyes and I had a sword on my neck I looked up and saw the girl with the scarlet hair holding the sword

"who are you?"the scarlet haired girl asked

"I am Jane Night and can you please keep that sword away from my neck?"

The sword disappeared and I fell to the ground "I was searching a guild named fairy tail do you know where is it?" suddenly the pink haired boy appeared infront of my face with a really charming smile and my heart skipped a beat

" hi I'm Natsu"


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to the guild

**Hiii I love you so much I don't know I'm so happy but right now I want reviews of the couples you want and things like that I know this isn't a popular story but even if it has a few fans I will love your reviews, this is before tenroujima but I plan to make include it in the story I don't own fairy tail**

"Hi Natsu" I got up and he kept staring at me

" So.. you want to join the guild" he said with a silly grin on his face

"yes why?" he turned and I swathe fairy tail symbol in his arm

"we are from fairy tail" the blonde girl said happily

"umm ok so can you take me there?" I smiled

" yeah " all of them screamed happily

All the way to the guild they told me about their adventures and of course told me their names, the scarlet haired girl was Erza Scarlet better known as titania a old friend told me stories about her, the blue haired girl was Wendy Marvel , I heard about her healing abilities, the black haired boy was Gray Fullbuster, I heard about him too but just once and well it was because a white haired boy was talking about his stripping habits in a bar, the two cats names were Happy and Carla, is it wrong that they talk and have wings or that I think they make a cute couple?, I hope it isn't , the blonde girl was Lucy Heartfilia, I don't know why but I remember her, and finally the weird guy with pink hair Natsu Dragneel better known as Salamander, well that was a surprise to me but I still think he is cute

When we arrived they almost carried me inside until I was infront of the bar

"Cana where is Mira?" they asked to a girl drinking a barrel of according to my nose beer

"She is in the masters office" erza literally carried me into the masters office, ehen she opened the door I was surprised to see the famous model Mirajane Strauss and a old really small man

" master we brought someone that wants to join the guild" she threw me in a chair and left the room

" Who are you?" Mirajane asked

" I..I a..am J..j..an..e N..i..g..ht" I stuttered they stared at me with confused looks

"what?"

"Jane Night" I said trying to cover my face

They smiled " what kind of magic?" I looked away

"Don't worry you can trust every member of this guild" she said in a sweet voice and the old man kept smiling

"I am a shadow goddess dragon slayer" she looked shocked but the master only smiled

"I knew since you entered that you had a great power, by the way I am master Makarov and welcome to the guild" I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was in the guilds bar and I had a black symbol of the guild in my left wrist


	3. Chapter 3 getting ready

**hiii um sorry for the late updates**

I noticed the master was telling the others about me and everyone started to congratulate me , they told me that they needed to celebrate it and that they would do it that night , suddenly almost all disappeared, I turned around and saw mirajane

"mirajane-san where are the others?"she smiled and pointed towards Lucy

"they are getting ready for the party you should go shopping with Lucy you can't show up like that" she said with a sweet smile,I looked down to see my outfit blue jeans tennis and a black shirt with a purple butterfly in the middle 'is it that bad?' I thought and I ran towards Lucy

" hey Lucy do you have a dress I can wear , just for tonight" she only smiled, held my hand and started to run, she pulled me into her house

"ok I should have at least 10 dresses because I think we are the same size, but I am wearing one so there are 9 options" she took out of her closet the options , most were red or pink so I decided to skip those, she picked up hers and stared at me, she picked a black dress and gave it to me

"try with this one" I looked at the dress with a confused look, she smiled and ended up dressing me, when she finished that she was smiling

"look at you! You look so beautiful!" I saw my reflection in the mirror it was a long black dress with one leg half open it looked really good on me I turned to see her and she gave me a pair of golden heels

" come on I just made another bathroom because cane told me I would need it so take a shower in there but really fast2 I took the bath as fast as I could I put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom , Lucy was waiting for me

"now what?" I asked

" sit in here I'll do your hair and make -up just close your eyes " I did as I was told

"open your eyes" I saw myself in the mirror I was only wearing lipstick blush and a little bit of black eye-shadow my hair was like always wavy and with purple at the end I was wearing it loosely , in a few minutes she was ready she was using a orange long dress with both legs half open , pink heels, her hair in a ponytail , and only with lipstick and blush, she dressed me again and in a few minutes we were ready and heading towards the guild

In the way there I started to think I was showing too much a lot of men stared at our butt and boobs, until a orange haired man wearing glasses and suit appeared and held our hands , he was good looking well hey I'm a teenager the hormones are crazy at this age

"hi my love" he told Lucy and she started to blush

"Jane he is the stellar spirit leo better known as loki"

I smiled " I've heard stories about you"

**i will try to update tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4 training

**I don't own fairy tail or any song I use**

I heard someone say "they liiike each other " we turned around and saw a blue cat flying towards us and behind him was natsu

"hey guys" loke said I just couldn't move natsu looked so hot in his tux, Lucy couldn't talk but I guess she couldn't ,because she was blushing really hard and was looking down, because she was surprised to be found staring at loke with those eyes full of love

I half smiled "hi Lucee hi Jane?" I only waved, we started to walk together , they were talking about taking me on a mission, we arrived to school in a few minutes and the party was already starting, as I entered to the master called me

Lucys P.O.V

I saw how the master called Jane and I tried to listen what they said suddenly I saw saw the master stand up and walk to the stage suddenly he announced

"we have a new s class wizard" he pointed at Jane

"she will be training the chosen ones to the s class exam, and they are Natsu Dragneel,Gray Fullbuster , Juvia Loxar,Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy Mcgarden, Mest Gryder" I heard the chosen ones say things like 'finally' and the other people making bets about who would win,

"you have one week to train and to get prepared your trainer will train with you 24/7 , you must get a partner ,2 rules 1. He must be from fairy tail 2. He can't be a s class wizard this is all go to train!" erza and mirajane said gildarts only looked at the new s class wizard and the party continued I kept dancing ith loki ,yes I like him

Janes P.O.V

As soon as they said that everyone started to dance and drink and the chosen ones began to search for partners , a little boy came

"miss can I dance with you?"I looked him and nodded

"my name is Romeo Conbolt you are?"we started to dance

" I am Jane Night"I stepped on his foot "sorry"

"the new girl right?"I nodded

" I'm with a s class wizard right?" I smiled

"can I see your magic?" I nodded and pulled him outside

"ready?" he nodded

Gildartss P.O.V

I saw the new girl walk outside with Romeo and I followed them and hid, suddenly I felt a great amout of power coming from the girl, I saw the girl surrounded by shadows light fire and lightnig surrounded her too, in a few seconds all that extinguished and the girl smiled at Romeo

"now I know why the master made her a s class wizard right away" I entered the guild just after them and walked towards the lady

"miss maybe we should have a fight after the exam" she smiled

"call me Jane and it would be great" she walked away and everyone started to ask me why would I ask her to fight with me

Janes P.O.V

I saw Lucy come

"Jane you can stay in my house maybe we should be partners and pay the rent together"

I nodded "it's a good idea" I felt a hand on my back when I turned it was Natsu

"dance with me" he said quickly, suddenly he started to dance with me I heard the song that was starting, I loved it, I never do that kind of things but in this guild I felt my cold heart warm and I felt free so I started to sing it

_And I say oh my_

_What a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never_

_Would forget how we moved_

"wow you know that song?" I heard Natsu say so I just nodded

"that's weird" I heard Happy say from a bench, i started to laugh, the night ended quickly and Lucy and i went to sleep early

**time skip**

I woke up happily i got ready and Lucy and I walked to the guild, as soon as we arrived every chosen one for the exam ran towards me with their couple and Cana stood next to Lucy

"Umm guys who wants to start training now?" everyone started to scream 'us!' so i screamed "ok give me your hand one by one" after i finished i decided to start with Mest and Wendy


End file.
